Dreams
by Sheleigh
Summary: Qui-Gon has a disturbing dream, and is left to decide if it is, in fact, a dream or a vision of the future.
1. Dreams: Chapter One

Author: Sheleigh  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them... just borrow Obi and Qui mainly to torture them... oops did I say that?  
  
  
  
  
  
Dreams  
  
  
  
Through the forest he ran, but a blur of light, his precious bundle grasped in  
  
strong arms. He winces as the trembling figure screams, another seizure racking the slight  
  
frame.  
  
"Remember all the good times, young one! Remember! They will help you  
  
through this." Still the soothing and calm voice has no effect on the boy. The man looks  
  
warily around nerves on high alert, should the enemy that has hurt his young companion  
  
attempt another attack.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
The man watches in fascinated horror as the saber slices through the air, straight  
  
at the King they were to protect. Again mobile, he darts forth to defend him, but the split  
  
second of hesitation has cost him, and he knows he won't save their charge. Yet, it was  
  
not the end yet. His companion throws himself in front of the King. The boy who risks  
  
his life to save another is speared through the stomach. He stiffens, shock registering on  
  
the young face. Their masked foe laughs a cold laugh, a maniac's laugh. With a motion  
  
so fluent, it is like silk, the maniac pulls his weapon out, revering in the blood that spurts  
  
from the gruesome wound, then the maniac twists away, running silently from the scene.  
  
The older man dashes over to the King and pushes him roughly into the safety of  
  
the barracks. Then he turns and runs to his companion and gathers him into his strong  
  
arms.  
  
*~*End Flashback*~*  
  
The man looks down again at the boy he grasps in his arms. He cries out with a  
  
pain so deep, "NO! DON'T GO, DON'T!"  
  
The life seems to be sucked out of the body and with a final breath the boy dies.  
  
  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn wakes in a cold sweat. The dream seems so vivid, so real that he  
  
gets up and does a precautionary check of his room. Walking into an adjacent room  
  
aboard the small ship he and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi were currently occupying  
  
Qui-Gon sits down to think of the mission ahead: a war-torn planet, with a King hiding  
  
from his own people.  
  
He stares at the wall fighting his own internal battle forcing himself to decide.  
  
Should he live with the fact that he was to let an innocent man die for crimes he didn't  
  
commit, or risk the chances of losing the boy he considers his son.  
  
***  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn walked down the ramp of their small transport and were greeted by a hooded man. Jinn walked over to him, and bowed using the lower vantage-point to peer into the hood that covered the face, and was surprised to see, not a man but a young woman. "I welcome you, Master Jedi. Please follow me." Qui-Gon nodded, then motioned for Obi- Wan to follow. The two Jedi fell easily into step behind the young women, who led them through a complex series of twists and turns. The trio finally reached their destination, a small rickety hut on the outskirts of the town they had landed in. The woman walked into the hut, and threw of her hood. "I am sorry that I had to be so silent, and didn't give you a proper greeting at the landing platform, but people are suspicious, and many know my face. I am the king's adviser, and hidden council. My name is Deidra Magliina, and I welcome you." Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bowed to the adviser. "Now, if I may inquire…what are your names?"  
  
"Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my Padawan learner Obi-Wan Kenobi. We are here because the king of this planet requested help from the Republic."  
  
"Yes, this is a fact. His Majesty is greatly troubled. The people of this planet have become angry, because the pollution of the major cities is slowly killing the life here. They see this as the Kings fault. Please Master Jedi, help our king! He is innocent, and has done nothing. Indeed, he had warned the people that this may happen. And happen it did. The people became angry, it wasn't bad at first. A nuisance really, but it has gotten worse. The king is now in exile, and all that remains of his rule is the castle. The people have taken over, and there is a bounty for his head. They won't listen to reason, Master Jedi! Any supporters we may have left have been killed, captured and tortured, or gone into hiding." By now Deidra had tears flowing down her cheeks and she hastily reached up to scrub them away. "Please, I beg of you…don't let another innocent die." Qui- Gon winced at those words, thinking back to his dream.  
  
'Was it a dream? Or was it a vision…of what is to come? Perhaps what will come if I accept this mission?' Qui-Gon snapped his attention back to the now, realizing that Deidra and Obi-Wan were staring at him. He quickly composed himself, then brought up shields to block his inner most thoughts. "We would be glad to help you, Lady Deidra. We respectfully ask to speak with His Majesty, as soon as possible. It would be best if we got him to Coruscant as quickly as possible." Deidra agreed quickly, and then turned on her heel, heading off to get the king.  
  
"Master? Is something wrong? You lost focus for a moment…" Obi-Wan trailed off, not knowing what else to say. Jinn looked down on his apprentice, and awarded him a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.  
  
"Everything is fine, my s- Padawan. A disturbance in the Force." Obi-Wan glanced down, looking abashed.  
  
"Oh. I didn't sense anything."  
  
"Nor would I expect you to. It was nothing more then a ripple. Do not worry, keep your thoughts on the here and now." Obi-Wan started to say something, but thought better of it. This time Qui-Gon did smile, and looked down fondly at his Padawan. 'He was no doubt about to say something completely sarcastic, or something completely serious. I am lucky to have this one.'  
  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan turned towards the door, just as Deidra darted in. The two Jedi immediately noted her urgency. "Please come quickly! The king has been poisoned!" Deidra ran from the room, with the two close at her heels. Again, they went through a complex series of twist and turns, before coming to a large tree. Deidra walked up to it and rapped a series of rhythms. The image of the tree wavered for a moment, then fell completely, revealing what resembled a fortress. Deidra walked in the two steel doors in the front of the fortress and the two Jedi followed, silently. The large doors closed with an eerie bang and silence enveloped the fortress. Their guide bowed to a tall slim man, dressed in a black robe. "Master Jedi, allow me to introduce Dr. Shetan, the King's personal physician."  
  
Obi-Wan glanced curiously at the man, immediately suspicious of the man. He glanced at his Master, and reached through the bond.  
  
//Master? How can the King be poisoned if no one knows of the place?// Qui- Gon glanced at the young man, but other than that showed no reaction.  
  
//The physician, Padawan, he is the cause… but be cautious, it is obvious he is a trusted advisor.//  
  
Shetan glared at the two Jedi before distorting his Force presence. 'Well… this could be interesting, the Jedi are on to me, but no worries there, the elder one is too concerned for the young ones safety. The boy will meet an untimely end…'  
  
The doctor walked over to the two Jedi, smiled and offered his hand. "It is good of you to come, Master Jedi. Please, help bring peace to our world, but for now, I must attend to His Majesty, if you will excuse me." Shetan bowed, and then turned in a flurry of robes- he was gone.  
  
Shetan walked out of the King's chambers, ignoring Deidra as he walked by. The young woman in question stepped aside, not willing to get in the man's way. As Shetan glided by the woman he gave her a withering glance, then stopped in his stride, to turn back to the lady.  
  
"I will only tell you this once, girl, you will not interfere with anything I do with the King." Deidra, looking quite confused, simply gaped at the man.  
  
"S-sir? What ever are you talking about, Dr. Shetan?" Shetan seemed to take offense from being addressed, but just jerked his head.  
  
"You heard me, now stay out of my way." Deidra nodded. "Good." Shetan continued his sweeping gait down the hall, his ever-present black cape billowing from his shoulders.  
  
***  
  
Obi-Wan woke from an odd dream (though he couldn't remember the details) in a cold sweat. The apprentice glanced quickly around his room, habit taking over, and took in all the details. Once he realized where he was, he slid silently out of his bed, and walked over to the small window that was in his room. From there he looked at the sky, noting the lack of stars, but what appeared to be fog. Obi-Wan sighed, and after glancing around once again, decided that walking around the fortress would be appropriate. The boy walked out of the room, after slipping on his robe, and started down the long hallway that eventually lead to the main chambers, and a large living area. He continued his walk past the quarters his Master was staying in. Of course Qui-Gon took notice of the boy's restless movement, but Obi- Wan quickly reassured him that he only required some exercise.  
  
Obi-Wan's long walk down the hall came to an abrupt end when he was jerked from his feet, with something clamping over his mouth, and simultaneously cut off from the Force. Before the boy could cry out mentally, or physically to his Master, blackness had overtaken him, and he fell limp in the shadowy figure's arms, unconscious.  
  
*dream*  
  
Darkness seemed to envelop the two. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn turned, both looking for the passage to lightness again. 'MASTER!' the horrified scream of the Master's apprentice filled the darkness… a chamber, perhaps? Jinn honed in on the scream, and moved quickly towards it. A blood-red blade shot from the darkness, filling the room with an eerie gleam. The light of the sabre partially lit a face, showing the hideous scars.  
  
"You remember me, Jinn? No…of course you don't. You did this to me! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Qui-Gon stopped his advances as the blade of the sabre moved towards his Padawan's throat. "You led me to this…now live with it!" The red blade sliced through the air, but an emerald green sabre intercepted it.  
  
"No. I will not allow you to do anything to harm this boy." The Jedi Master Force pushed his opponent away from Kenobi. The boy fell limply to the ground, unconscious. The mysterious man laughed coldly, then raised his sabre over the teen, and impaled him upon the weapon. Jinn screamed in horror, and rage, then using his emerald blade sliced viciously at the enemy. But rage had taken over the Master's mind, and the man used his calmness, and adjustment to the darkside to back Qui-Gon to a corner. Then he utilized his escape route, and escaped before the Jedi Master was able to react.  
  
Qui-Gon ran to his fallen apprentice, using the shared bond to monitor him. He pushed Force energies towards his apprentice, trying in vain to save his Padawan.  
  
Obi-Wan looked up at him, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. "Master… I am sorry." Qui-Gon felt an onslaught of tears threatening to spill over.  
  
"Whatever for, my Padawan?" The mortally wounded apprentice reached up a shaking hand to his mentors face, and touched him on the cheek.  
  
"I failed…you…sorry." Qui-Gon gave a small cry, then gathered the dying boy to his chest.  
  
"Never, Padawan. You have never failed me." Obi-Wan smiled weakly at the small reassurance, and stiffened as another jolt of pain shot through his battered body.  
  
"Love you... father."  
  
"And I you, My Son." Obi-Wan took one last shuddering breath, then death took him, the spirit of the young Jedi one with the Force. Qui-Gon let out a low moan, and rested his forehead upon the young man's. "No… Obi-Wan, son… don't leave me."  
  
tbc... 


	2. Chapter Two

Dreams Chapter Two  
  
Sheleigh  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan's unconscious form was dragged through the hallway into a small chamber, where he was laid to rest on a flat and stone bed. The shadowed figure flipped of his hood to reveal none other than Dr. Shetan. Shetan laughed, watching the Padawan struggle towards consciousness and the horrible realization that he could neither speak physically or access the Force in anyway. The young man struggled against his bonds, once again finding himself unable to move. Shetan glided up to him, and set a pale hand down upon his forehead.  
  
"Rest, boy, you will need it after tomorrow." Shetan slipped the icy hand down to grasp Obi-Wan's chin, and through it sparked a black lightning. Obi- Wan arched his back, stiffening in shock, mentally screaming, and unable to call upon his guiding light. The boy stiffened as another bolt of electricity shot through his body, and once again, darkness beckoned. He willingly gave in, all the while mentally screaming for his Master.  
  
The next morning dawned, as gloomy as ever. Obi-Wan woke, fearing the worst, and found himself (much to his surprise) back in the safety of his bed. The boy shot up and gasped in pain as the weight of injuries sustained from Shetan's black lightning shot through him. He stood, stiffly, and went to Qui-Gon's chamber's intent upon telling his Master. Obi-Wan reached the chambers without any problems, and walked in to explain his dilemma, and was unable to speak. He gasped in surprise, his mouth not agreeing to form the words that he so desperately wanted to say. Qui-Gon stood quickly and walked over to the boy.  
  
"Padawan, what is it?" Obi-Wan gaped at Qui-Gon and once again tried to form the words. He was unable to. "Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon sighed and decided to try a different technique, the bond. //Padawan?//  
  
//Master… I… need… help… please…// Obi-Wan reached a shaking hand towards his Master before the darkness (in it's literal sense, dark Force) took over his mind, and the boy felt his control of his body, spiraling away. 


	3. Chapter Three

Dreams: Chapter Three  
  
Note: Disclaimer in first chapter. Please enjoy!  
  
  
  
Qui-Gon fell out of his trance like state, exhausted and still unable to reach his Padawan. He crawled weakly over to his apprentice, brushing the boy with the Force. To Qui-Gon's total surprise, the boy's blue-green eyes shot open. Obi-Wan lifted himself to his elbows, and then to a sitting position on the floor. Qui-Gon let out a sigh of relief, and rested his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. In response, Obi-Wan looked at his Master, yet Qui-Gon felt a quiver in the Force, a warning of sorts. "Obi-Wan? How do you feel?" Obi-Wan grinned at his Master, and lifted his hand, as if to reassure the Jedi Master. Said Jedi Master felt himself flying through the air and hitting against the far wall.  
  
"I feel quite alright, Master. I'm sorry, did I injure you?" The voice that spoke was characteristically Obi-Wan's but seemed colder, and harsher. The boy's face lit with a sinister grin, and his eyes were cold. "This is the end, MASTER." The title was said cruelly. Qui-Gon's eyes widened as his worst nightmare came true. Obi-Wan had turned to the darkside.  
  
***  
  
Shetan paced the room, unable to contain his glee. He tightened his hold over the young Jedi's mind, forcing him to do as the doctor wished. Cruel laughter broke the silence that had stretched over the room where Shetan lived. "Oh, yes, this is wonderful! I never thought it to be this easy to control a Jedi." The man walked over to a chair where a shadowed form sat. "Hmm, my young friend, you seem distraught… would you like something?" The shadowed figure gagged, being choked on the collar that was around his throat. "Ahh, yes you can't speak can you?" Doctor Shetan loosened the collar, and flipped on a small light, so he could see the face of his captive. Obi-Wan blinked from the sudden brightness to the room. "How does it feel, to not have any control over your own life, Jedi? Oh, yes, you must tell me how your dear Master Qui-Gon is fairing, this last I checked he was in quite a tight spot… his apprentice had turned to the darkside."  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes widened. "How?" The voice was hoarse from not being used. "I am here, how could I turn to the darkside?" Shetan brought up his chilled hand to stroke the boy's bloodied cheek.  
  
"It is quite simple, my dear boy, you have a clone. Who reacted from YOUR memories, acting as you should until I took control of his mind. Ingenious, really, one of my better ideas." Obi-Wan struggled against his bonds, trying weakly to get away. Shetan continued to stroke the Padawan's cheek, then slapped him- hard.  
  
"You will be STILL, my young friend." Obi-Wan stopped struggling- but not by his own accord. "Perfect, I now have control over you completely. So, this is where it all begins." The doctor walked over to a small table, from which he grabbed Obi-Wan's lightsabre. The blue blade was ignited, and pointed at the boy's chest. "You will follow me, if you resist… you die."  
  
***dream***  
  
The two blades tangled, sparks flying off them behind the force of the blows. Qui-Gon looked up not believing he was fighting his apprentice, in a battle- to death. The Padawan learner had a streak of blood running down his face from his temple, evidence of a blow he had received from Master Jinn. The child's normal green eyes were dull, his vision clouded by the blood streaming down his face. Obi-Wan raised his blood red blade, and in an elegant maneuver sliced at his Master. The boy moved faster then was humanly possible. Qui-Gon raised his green blade intercepting the move, attempting to reach his apprentice through the bond. Qui-Gon froze.  
  
'The bond? It would have broken…' His temporary loss of concentration proved to be fatal. The last thing Qui-Gon saw was his Padawan learner's blade entering his chest.  
  
***end dream***  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan gasped, falling to his knee's as the full weight of his injuries caught up with him. His tormentor glowered at the boy, grabbed his elbow and yanked him roughly to his feet. "You will come with me." Obi-Wan stumbled, feeling the heat of the sabre on his back. The man lead Obi-Wan to a small chamber, in which were assorted tools, made to cause pain. And also a holoscreen. "This, my young friend, is where you die… after watching the death of your own Master." Obi-Wan's gasped, looking on the screen, and seeing Qui-Gon Jinn's bloodied form, seeing… Obi-Wan shook his head, refusing to believe what he saw. On the screen was Obi-Wan himself, holding a blood red sabre to Qui-Gon's throat. The Master appeared unconscious, slumped against the wall with gashes in his clothing.  
  
"How?!" Obi-Wan gasped, glancing at Shetan.  
  
"Yet again, another one of my ingenious plans! The person you see, is yourself, with your Force powers- which, might I add, are quite strong, amplified. The Master Jedi stands no chance against my super clone."  
  
"C-clone?"  
  
"Oh, yes, my friend, a clone, and a magnificent one too… but that is off subject. I think it is safe to say your Master is dead; now, I have many things to do, so you will excuse me if I am not in a chitty, chatty mood. You see, I haven't long to kill you. So, down to business!" The Doctor smirked at the boy, then walked over to another table- much the same to the one where Obi-Wan's lightsabre had lain. From which he picked up syringe.  
  
"This will slowly kill you… and there is no cure. I am sorry, but I must go to your Master, and check to see that he is dead. No doubt you are wondering how this will kill you. Well, I can assure you it will be most painful. The poison itself is quite harmless, but mixed with a combination of other poisons, it is fatal. You will feel your body's function's failing, and then, the only thing able to work will be your mind. It is will be immensely painful, and long. I am truly sorry I won't be here to see you die." Shetan walked up to Obi-Wan, and brought the Force to bear onto the already weakened boy. He grabbed Obi-Wan's arm, and injected it into a vein in the wrist. He then strapped Obi-Wan to a metal chair.  
  
"Nice death, my young friend."  
  
Deidra walked into Master Jinn's quarter's hands laden with food. She hummed quietly to herself, mentally going over all the things she had to do that day. After putting to food on the small table in the main room, she turned off into a small chamber- a living room of sorts- to check to see what needed replenished. The woman let out an earth shattering scream, seeing the bloodied form of Master Jinn on the floor, and the apprentice standing over him. Obi-Wan the clone turned and looked at Deidra, then walked, calmly, over to her. The woman grabbed her throat finding herself unable to breathe.  
  
"Hello, My Lady. Fancy seeing you this morning, please excuse the mess. Master and I were merely sparring." Deidra shook her head, hands still gripping at her throat. "Don't believe me, eh? Smart girl, too bad you will have to die." Obi-Wan raised the lightsabre, still advancing on the woman. He swung down, and had his blade checked by a green beam. "Still alive?!" Obi-Wan turned once again facing off against Qui-Gon Jinn. "I will deal with you later, girl." He released the girl from the Force, and stood in an offensive attack position.  
  
Jinn responded by standing ready, using the Force to deaden his injuries. Each man waited, looking for some sort of weakness. The two engaged at the exact same moment, blades tangling. The dance of sorts was kept up continuously, neither stopping. The battle finally reached a momentary pause, for regrouping.  
  
"Obi-Wan? Why?" Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That much is obvious; I don't want to be part of your order anymore. I have left it once; you were foolish for thinking I wouldn't leave again." The two battled again, sabres clashing. Qui-Gon blocked an attack aimed at his lower abdomen.  
  
"Who are you?" Obi-Wan paused.  
  
"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, apprentice to Lord Shetan." Qui-Gon cocked his head to the side, looking puzzled. The clone's voice had turned to a monotone. "I serve only him. My Master created me from the data of Obi-Wan Kenobi, apprentice to Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn." The clone's eyes flared a startling gold. "I have told you too much. Now you must die." The blood red sabre was raised again, and the two battled. This time, Qui-Gon held nothing back, and slowly started over-powering the clone. He finally managed to hold the sabre to the boy's throat.  
  
-Gon leapt back, and using his only option available, stabbed the clone through the heart "Where is Obi-Wan?" The clone looked blankly at him. "I say again, where is Obi-Wan?!" Jinn hesitated for a second, considering his options.  
  
In the seconds of Qui-Gon's hesitation Obi-Wan managed to bring the sabre he still held in his hand to the Master's stomach, intent upon impaling Qui- Gon upon the blade. Qui.  
  
Obi-Wan's clone seemed to show no reaction. It fell off the blade, landing in a heap on the floor. No blood flowed from the wound. Qui-Gon watched in amazement as the clone disintegrated, turning to ash. The only thing left was a small data chip- from which the clone was controlled.  
  
***  
  
Qui-Gon limped over to wear Deidra stood. The woman winced and back peddled away from the Jedi Master. "Please, you must help me find my apprentice." Deidra jerked her head in a nod, and motioned for the Jedi to follow her.  
  
"He would be located in the hidden chamber that is used for surveillance."  
  
"Why?" Deidra shook her head, looking disgusted.  
  
"Shetan takes great pleasure in the pain of others… he would have wanted to apprentice to witness your death. But he wouldn't watch it, in all actuality he is most definitely in his private chambers, gloating, no doubt." The woman led the Master through a complex series of twists and turns. "Your apprentice is in here. Dead or alive, I don't know." Jinn nodded, and opened the door. He walked in, unable to see anything. Qui- Gon's eyes came to rest on a metal high backed chair, in which sat his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan's face was white, his lips blue. Jinn jerked the bonds from Obi-Wan's wrists, and legs, then gently removed the collar from his throat. The boy's barely breathing form crumpled over, and Qui-Gon caught him in a gentle hug.  
  
"I am sorry, Obi-Wan… sorry for not being here earlier. But I am here now, and you will get better." The only response was the raspy breathing of an injured Padawan Learner.  
  
The Jedi Master held his apprentice in tight hug, before releasing him. He reached through the bond, which had been opened after Qui-Gon took the Force repressing collar off the boy, trying to stimulate any response. Obi- Wan stirred, and let out a low groan.  
  
"Master?" Qui-Gon reached up and stroked his apprentice's cheek. "Master, Dr. Shetan said you were dead. Master, I didn't turn!" The boy struggled weakly, aggravated his injuries and fell limp again. "I am sorry, Master, I really didn't turn."  
  
"I know you didn't, Padawan. Hush now." The boy started into convulsions. Qui-Gon held the child tightly, trying to calm the boy through the Force. Obi-Wan's blue-green eyes snapped open, realization setting in.  
  
"Master- he poisoned me… I am going to die." Jinn stiffened, then scanned Obi-Wan with the Force, finding what he said to be true.  
  
"No, my Padawan, you aren't. I won't allow it!" Obi-Wan shook his head, and stiffened again as a jolt of pain shot through him.  
  
"I am sorry, Master. I couldn't help you, I failed you." Obi-Wan reached a trembling hand up to his Master, but dropped it, his strength failing him. "I am sorry. I love you… father." Obi-Wan's head turned into his Master's chest, and the boy took his final breath. Within a moment, the young Jedi's spirit was swept away, becoming one with the Force.  
  
"No. NO!" Qui-Gon held the body tightly, sobbing bitterly. The shock of having his son taken away, and his injuries sustained during the fight with the clone caught up with him, and he collapsed into blessed darkness. 


	4. Chapter Four

Author: Sheleigh  
  
Disclaimers: See first chapter!  
  
Notes: Last chapter- story is now finished!  
  
  
  
  
  
Green and red sabres clashed, sparks flying from the force behind the blows. Qui-Gon furiously beat the cloaked figure back, allowing rage to fuel his every action. His opponent intercepted each slash with ease; Shetan let out a cruel laugh, only fueling Qui-Gon's anger more.  
  
"Killed your precious boy, Jinn. Sorry 'bout that, he was a… bother. Useless really. But you? You have an anger the boy didn't have. You would be a good… sith, I think." Jinn let out a growl, and rushed forward, green sabre slashing towards Shetan's stomach. "Ahh… now now, my dear man, temper temper! It does go against all your precious Jedi training…"  
  
Qui-Gon's sabre dropped from the defensive position to hang limply at his side, the Master's rage forgotten. He didn't see the red sabre rushing towards his neck.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan blinked furiously, trying to clear his bleary vision. His eyes finally cleared, only to be blinded by an incredibly bright light. The boy walked around the flawless brightness, before… running into a wall. Obi-Wan jumped back, looking quite startled. A familiar laugh floated around the room. Obi-Wan spun around, and came face to face with himself.  
  
"What?!" Obi-Wan yelped, jumping back in surprise.  
  
"Don't be afraid. I am you, just as you are me. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi… and this is your sub-consciousness. You were… brought here after Shetan gave you a drug that made you "die." Which of course you didn't, for I wouldn't be here, nor would you."  
  
"Um… I am confused." Obi-Wan's sub-conscious form laughed again.  
  
"All will be explained… but not now. Now, you must return to the land of the living, to save your Master."  
  
****  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open, immediately taking in his surroundings. He found himself laying on the floor, robe draped over his body. He surged forward, first to a sitting position, then a standing. The boy winced, feeling a pain shoot through his body. The Force flowed through him, warned him of a danger, not for himself, for he had survived his ordeal, but for his Master. Obi-Wan ran, pausing momentarily to gather his sabre from where it sat, forgotten, on the floor. Even as he ran, he reached out for the Force, pinpointed his Master's location, and took off, intent on saving him.  
  
The Force led Obi-Wan to a small room, in which he sensed his Master's presence. All pretense of caution forgotten, Obi-Wan burst through the door, just in time to see a blood red sabre at his Master's neck. The boy cried out, horrified, bringing both the red sabre to an abrupt halt, and Jedi Master Qui-Gon to his feet.  
  
Obi-Wan lifted a hand, allowed the Force to fill him until it was almost painful, yet still serene, and Force shoved Shetan away from his Master. In the seconds it took to do this, Qui-Gon had run towards the boy, catching him as fell.  
  
***  
  
Shetan slid down the wall, vision blackening. 'How did the boy survive? HOW!' The lightside Force swelled around the dark lord. 'NO!' Shetan started to convulse in pain. Master and Apprentice stood back, watching the man who was being consumed by the light. A blinding flash of light over took the room, and when it once again became dim all that remained of Shetan was a black robe, and a small crystal, coloured black.  
  
"Master, I don't understand. How am I alive? I should be dead…" Obi-Wan Kenobi winced as his Master placed rubbed more bacta on the wounds received from the late Shetan's Force lightning.  
  
"I don't know the answer, Padawan." Qui-Gon Jinn sighed. "But I thank the Force that you are still alive, My Padawan." Jinn stopped rubbing the bacta on the boy's back and tousled his hair. "Enough of that now… we shall discuss this in depth later. Now you are to get some rest." Obi-Wan nodded, and wordlessly slipped into his bed. Qui-Gon walked over to the boy, dropped a kiss on the ginger hair, then tucked his Padawan into bed. "Good night, Obi-Wan."  
  
"Night, Master…" Obi-Wan curled up in the warmth of the blankets, and was asleep momentarily.  
  
****  
  
Obi-Wan woke up, and found himself curled up in the middle of large, very grand chamber. The boy glanced around, confused. He got up, walking around the room numerous times, intent upon finding out where he was. The boy was interrupted mid-walk by a golden glow that appeared in the middle of the room. He turned towards it, and was startled to see a man, clearly quite elderly, standing in the middle of the room.  
  
"W-who are you?" The elderly man smiled gently, and motioned Obi-Wan over. He complied, walked over, and settled on his knees at the man's feet.  
  
"Do not be afraid, child. You come here seeking answers to your questions?" Obi-Wan jerked back in surprise, but nodded in agreement. "I have your answers."  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but who are you?" The man let out a low chuckle.  
  
"I am the Force, child."  
  
"The Force?!" The man smiled again.  
  
"Yes, child, the Force. Put into a form similar to your own."  
  
"Sir, er… what should I call you?"  
  
"Call me what you wish, child." Obi-Wan glanced around nervously. "You must hurry, we have little time."  
  
"How did I survive that injection?!" Obi-Wan blurted.  
  
"Child, I couldn't allow you to die. You are much too valuable, as painful as it may be for you." Obi-Wan shuddered at the feeling of foreboding the man unintentionally spoke of.  
  
"What do you mean?" The man cast his gaze else where.  
  
"You have painful times ahead of you, child. The Force will be with you… always." The man glowed a golden colour again, and slowly faded out. "Remember, child. Always."  
  
****  
  
Obi-Wan jerked awake, hands coming up to grip his head. A headache pounded in his head, causing his vision to blur. 'What was that?' he searched his memory, attempting to remember anything. His mind drew a blank. Obi-Wan leapt out of bed, settling down on the floor in a meditative posture. He sighed quietly, and allowed himself to sink into the comfort the Force provided.  
  
Master and Apprentice walked towards the King's chamber. The mission, due to events concerning one Dr. Shetan, had been put on hold- temporarily. Now the two Jedi had another something to concern themselves with, which was probably all the better, for they were unsure how to react to the events that had taken place previously.  
  
Qui-Gon knocked quietly at the chamber door, and after a brief pause entered. The King stood, and offered his hand. Jinn took it, then introduced himself, and Obi-Wan.  
  
"We are sorry for not introducing ourselves right away, Your Highness, but some… problems came up." The King smiled. "We wish to attend to negotiations between you and your people immediately." The king's smile was suddenly very forced.  
  
"That won't be necessary, Master Jedi. It would appear that the people of my planet were under the control of Shetan. All I request of you now, is to mediate the signing of the peace treaty." Qui-Gon nodded respectfully, then bowed.  
  
"We would be honoured, Your Majesty." The Master turned and left, with Obi- Wan following behind him.  
  
Obi-Wan fell, exhausted, onto the small cot in the ship he was to ride home on. The peace treaty, signed earlier that day, had signaled the end of the mission. 'And the beginning of a very long ride home. Master Qui-Gon has barely spoken to me… I wonder what is wrong.' A smile flitted across the young man's face. He sighed, relaxed again onto the cot, and fell into a deep slumber.  
  
****  
  
Qui-Gon walked into the room that his apprentice was quietly sleeping in. He came to a stop beside the boy's bed, hand reaching out to rest on his apprentice's hand. The boy stirred, becoming aware of his Master's presence. Qui-Gon quickly hushed him, settling him back into sleep. Jinn knelt on the floor, and again took comfort in the Force.  
  
Qui-Gon came out of his meditation two hours later, aware the Obi-Wan was awake. He opened his eyes, to see his apprentice looking at him intently. Obi-Wan offered a smile towards his Master.  
  
"Hello, Master."  
  
"Padawan. I trust you slept well?" Obi-Wan nodded vigorously.  
  
"Quite well, Master. And your meditation?" Qui-Gon also nodded his head.  
  
"It was satisfactory. Excuse me, Padawan, I must check on the ETA." Obi-Wan glanced away.  
  
"Of course, Master." Jinn stood up and glided out of the room, silently berating himself.  
  
'Force, Jinn. That was some conversation. Your apprentice miraculously comes back from the dead, and you ask him how he slept.' Qui-Gon sighed, and walked into the cockpit. He slid into the pilot's chair, and sat, brooding.  
  
****  
  
Obi-Wan paced the length of the room. He spun, and paced back in the direction he had just come. This kept up, until he noticed his Master's agitation at his own agitation. Obi-Wan stopped, glancing around frantically for something to keep his mind occupied. The young man's eyes settled on his forgotten data pad, not touched since the mission began. He sat down, and started to write.  
  
'Interesting mission. Too much to tell in a short amount of time. I almost died… err, I did die... and then came back to life. Don't know… perhaps this is a dream.' Obi-Wan stopped, confused. 'I don't know how it can be possible for one to be alive and then dead… I think the Force had something to do with it. I swear I talked to the Force… if that is possible.' Obi-Wan shut the data pad off, sensing his Master's presence coming towards him.  
  
Soon enough, Qui-Gon himself walked into the room which Obi-Wan occupied.  
  
"Padawan, we need to talk."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"First off, Padawan, you alright after your ordeal?"  
  
"Yes, Master." Qui-Gon nodded.  
  
"Good, good. Padawan, I believe I need to tell you something."  
  
"Master?" Silently, Obi-Wan cringed from Qui-Gon's statement. 'Force, what is he going to tell me? He doesn't want me as a Padawan… or worse?'  
  
"I…" Qui-Gon paused, collecting his thoughts. "I owe you an apology, Obi- Wan." Obi-Wan started to say something, but Qui-Gon quickly held up his hand. "Let me finish please. I owe you an apology, because I haven't been the best master I could be. I neglected you." Obi-Wan again tried to interject. "No, Obi-Wan. You can't deny it. Perhaps not in the aspect of training, but most certainly when it came to your emotional needs." Qui-Gon moved forward, and sat next to his apprentice. He pulled him into an embrace. Through the bond, he sent all his love. Obi-Wan relaxed against his Master, and quietly started crying. "It's all right, my son. Let it out." He stroked Obi-Wan's hair softly. Obi-Wan continued to cry, allowing his fear of rejection to slip away.  
  
A short time later, he pulled away from his Master's embrace. "Master?" he hesitantly started. Qui-Gon smiled warmly at his apprentice.  
  
"Yes, my Padawan?"  
  
"Love you too." Obi-Wan shyly smiled at his Master. Qui-Gon laughed quietly, and pulled his apprentice back into his arms.  
  
"And I you, Padawan." The moment was interrupted by a growl from Obi-Wan's stomach. Obi-Wan blushed bright red. "But perhaps food would be in order first?" Obi-Wan flushed an even brighter red.  
  
"Food sounds wonderful, Master!" Obi-Wan stood quickly, and made a mad dash for the small kitchenette. Qui-Gon stood and followed Obi-Wan. Soon the two were sitting down to a meal, all past sorrows forgotten.  
  
-END-  
  
  
  
Authors note: Jee, just about gave myself tooth decay from writing that. I hardly ever write mush! Mush! Do read it though! ^_~ Hope you enjoyed this little story! Until next time! 


End file.
